


作家不在写作时会想些什么

by 766642 (Soph_Skip)



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: M/M, Talking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Skip/pseuds/766642
Summary: Marty想了一些事情，他可能错了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首先，这篇是基于原剧本写的，也就是说包括了电影中删去的情节，包括日记里的部分，录音带的事情……不知道这段的请好歹去看一眼删减才能知道我在说什么orz  
> 还有就是这儿其实真的很枯燥lol大部分都是在胡扯，唯一一点算情节的部分其实在番外【

Marty一开始并没想清楚他为何无法继续对Billy生气。  
当然最一开始这个问题甚至都没有在他的脑子里成形，他有太多狗屎要担心。等到他真正开始意识到这个问题时，他已经坐了在Billy车上的副驾驶座位，Billy每次伸手挂挡时袖子都会擦过他的胳膊。天色渐晚，而他们在逃亡。为了不吵醒后座上的Hans，他俩压着嗓子对话，连笑都尽量很小声。然后他直到那时候才又一次想起来录音带的事情。他一开始以为是因为对死亡的恐惧，对黑帮的担忧占据了他的大部分心思，使得他没法继续把注意放在这上面。而在他们坐在车上开出那么远，似乎已经远离了被黑帮当场打死的范围后，那股火依然没有回到他身上，甚至连恐惧感都冷淡了下来。  
这很奇怪，因为他之前是生气过的，非常生气，生气到简直想杀了对方。他现在依然能回忆起那种怒气使自己五脏六腑发烫的感觉。他想揪住Billy的领子，在他的耳边播放那录音带，质问他，击碎他的鼻子，用枪打穿他的脑子——而这种感觉尽管依然鲜明，却并不再真实了。就和今天那几个人死在他面前的场景，他呕吐时口腔里留下的胃酸气味一样，都像是很久很久以前的事了。这会儿他只是用手指摩挲着那录音带，琢磨着自己到底该拿这玩意儿做什么。  
他估计自己只是累了。他已经半只脚迈入了中年的门槛，他最近对此深有感触——他无法再长时间地保持任何强烈的情绪了。那消耗精力，他并不再有那么多精力。就像他每次和Karen做爱时会发生的情况一样，他兴趣盎然，在前戏中绞尽脑汁想出各种妙招取悦对方，而等到正餐终于揭幕，他却已意兴阑珊，只有草草收场，并没法给自己带来太多快感。他只是没法再保持兴奋那么久了。而恨意也是一样。在他已经在脑中将所有虐待责骂对方的场景想象到栩栩如生后，一切就已经失去了乐趣。他无法再找回一开始那样的激情了。  
但是疲惫给了他思考的空间。正如所有激情散去的时刻一样，你会开始回想自己干了什么，想了什么，以及思考为什么要这么做。  
他得说，还是那本该死的日记搞坏了他的计划。他几乎怀疑那本日记是对方故意伪造的，专门放在那儿，在他能看到的地方，引诱他去翻页，只是为了让他感到歉疚。因为Billy是疯了，对吧……他看似迟钝的朋友是个该死的冷酷无情的反社会，他清楚地知道Marty会被什么样的事情触动，所以就专门为他写下了这些虚伪的玩意儿，只为了达到他自己的目的，把Marty的生活再搅得天翻地覆些，因为，如果不是这样的话……  
问题是这样的，Kaya不会数他一天笑的次数，也不会在乎。Katy也不会，Sarah也不会，Lily也不会，所有他曾经以真挚的爱意亲吻过的，在其耳边诉诸过爱意的金发女郎们，都不会这么干。这种说法似乎有些针对那些女孩，显得不太公平，当然他自己也不会干这个，太过幼稚，这是孩子的游戏——说到孩子的游戏，类似事情他在还是个小孩时确实做过，在四年级。和他科学课同桌的女孩有个温柔的微笑，而他自以为那是完全留给他的馈赠。他会在科学书上画上只有自己能识别的标记，记录自己收到这一宝贵礼物的次数。标记越画越多，他甚至动了心思，想写那么一个爱情故事的剧本，故事中心围绕着一个只有两个人懂得的密码本……当然那段不值一提的动心在那女孩公开和另一个男孩交往后就被生生掐断了，连着那个剧本的主意一起。毕竟，这个剧本不现实，成年人不会这么做，他们需要面包，他们需要社交，他们有着永无尽头的琐事，不可能有那个精力也不可能那个耐心去数自己让另一个人微笑的次数，除非他们是疯了，或是中了什么奇异的病毒使他们一夜之间退化到了小学生的心智水平，Billy这一例符合前者还是后者，他说不准。  
但是有一点是确定的，他看到那个之后没法继续指责Billy，他只是不能。

 

他猜测他告诉Billy他愿意与其合作写剧本意味着什么。  
尽管这事儿对他来说的意义可能永远没有对Billy的意义大——他已经开始逐渐意识到这一点了——但这在他自己的故事里也意味着一些多于字面意义的东西。他抛开了那录音带的事儿而选择于专注眼前的事情，暂时戒酒，躲避黑帮，利用他身边仅有的资源继续完成剧本。这意味着他选择了抛开Kaya而选择了……其他东西，从而来开启另一段情节。  
他是可以举出个例子的。就像那种该死的情景喜剧，Marty曾经为当红的那几部写过剧本，这些玩意儿总是千篇一律。主角们被卡在他们自己的设定里，像活在个时间舱里，不论周围的事物如何变化，只要观众喜欢，他们就从不变老，永远重复那该死的一套，永远——直到有一天，就连特效化妆也没法掩饰掉演员脸上的皱纹，饰演孩子的就算跪下也显得太高，野心勃勃的年轻演员要辞演去闯事业，而疲惫的老年人在杀青前就中风死在拖车里，这时就是这些东西发生的时候了，比如主角的女儿死了，他得搬家到另一个州什么的，来给演员们搞一批大换血。然后，尽管细节有差，他们依然算是回到了以前的老一套继续混下去。那些漫画的大事件，重启也都是这样的一个路子。发生一些事，然后生活走向另外一条轨按原样进行下去。因为生活不可能总是那么跌宕起伏的——就算它一直这样，人也会很快麻木。  
反复的，一条直线的，永恒不变的日常。吃饭，喝水，睡着，醒来，思考那未成形的剧本。  
Billy想让大家一起去荒漠躲上一阵，而他已经不再对此感到惊异了。他没有表示异议，也没法解开几乎皱成一团的眉毛。他太疲惫了，今天见到的超出认知的事物太多，他已经很难再对另一个新奇的主意敏感。又或者是他已经接受了这一转换，而Billy和他的奇思妙想属于其中的一部分。他想他说不定会将其放入自己的剧本里。  
对，然后他继续写剧本，因为这是他的生活。大约在这部剧的标题里就写明了。

在离开酒吧那会儿Billy还有点对他不高兴。他要求Marty去后座上和Hans坐在一起，自己则把Bonnie抱到了副驾驶座上，像是要证明什么地位差异。他自然答应了，他确实和Hans有这些问题要解决。而在他邀请Hans与他一起继续完成这个故事时，Billy几乎发出了嫉妒的尖叫。在之后仔细琢磨这事儿时他几乎笑出声。  
事实上他早该意识到这一点的，为什么他没有早点意识到呢？回想所有那些只有他们两人看过的早场电影，他们一直是影院里仅有的两个人。Billy嚼着爆米花，懒洋洋地靠在他的肩膀上，每看到一句过于粘腻令人出戏的台词，就会有笑的气息喷到他脖子上。在搞清楚之后一切都显得很明显，如果他再年轻个十来岁就不会这么迟钝，他早该看得清清楚楚。  
但他没有。在这条宇宙线里他和Kaya待在一起，而Kaya……呃，她不是完美的。  
从这个角度来说Billy也不是完美的朋友，但他紧紧依附着他们，大约是出于同样的原因：他这会儿并没有其他人。这也是他自己的错。他早就应该学会这一点的，世界并不会再给他太多的东西了。  
那样的幻想他也是有的，在他年幼的时候，第一次在报纸上发表了自己写的专栏文章，得到了那么一笔稿费；班上那个金发的啦啦队长第一次向他送来媚眼，那时他是有这样的误会的，以为一切都一直会这么下去。那是直到他的信用卡第一次被酒吧拒收，他被几个人一脚提出门外并下了禁令，那个金发女郎第一次在他的脸上扇了一耳光，关上门并表示再也不想见他时，他才开始学会这个道理：世界自然会一直持续不断地生产爱尔兰威士忌，也会一直造出金发女郎，但并不会源源不断地将其供给你。你能有的也只有那么些。当然他可以继续派对，喝下更多酒，将自己喝到醉死，把自己的阴茎埋进更多的金发女郎里，体验更多的高潮，但是他确实已经人近中年，生命分配给他的那部分正在眼见着变少，这些玩意儿终究会有个尽头的。  
这也是他开始试图和Kaya保持关系的原因，不论Kaya是否是他想象中的那个人，但她是实在的；他甚至给自己喝酒都加了些节制，尽管在Bill眼里可能并没什么区别——因为他确实是有知觉的，知道这些无法永恒。说不定某一天沾到嘴唇的酒精会显得苦涩无味，高潮也再无法带来一丝逃避的欢愉。毕竟，滚烫的热血可能几个小时脑内就变得冰凉，亲吻你的嘴唇也可能在瞬间弃你而去——拜托，他这一天见过的死亡还不够多吗？  
他有些犯困，便往后仰靠在座位上，开始和Hans一样闭目养神，但他察觉到Billy依然在不停从后视镜里瞟向他，偷偷地。而在他每次睁开眼抬起头时Billy就会心虚似的移开眼，像是还没从关于“不要枪战”的对话中缓过气来。于是他闭上眼一动不动，便感到Billy的凝视长时间地落在他脸上。而奇怪的是，他对此感觉很好。如果是Kaya坐在这儿，而他坐在前排，可能很早之前她就开始催促他专心看路了。这可能是正确的事儿，而他不在乎。  
与上述同理，一个人在日记中写下他会数你微笑的次数，并不代表他在之后的日子里依然这么做了。就算他依然在这么做，也不代表他明天继续打算这么做。  
他终于逮到了一次Billy从后视镜看向他的眼神。并回复了个微笑。Billy皱了皱眉，然后又舒展开。他几乎可以在脑子看到对方撅起嘴的样子。这个笑容是否会被以某种形式记录下来，他并不知道。

 

他们在天空开始变成淡金色时驶下公路，往荒野的更深处，比较开阔的地方开过去。尽管车有些颠簸，Hans似乎还是又睡着了，而他清醒了些，就从车窗漫不经心地往外看。Billy在一个小坡后面把车熄了火，回头用手势示意他一起下车。他们都一致地小心关上了门，避免弄出太大噪音吵醒Hans。刚打开车门他就打了个寒战，把衣服裹紧了些。在太阳给这无遮无盖的地方带来温度前这儿简直就是冰窖。而Billy似乎完全没受到影响，他攥住Marty的手腕，拉着他往一边走了好一截，直到Marty觉得再远些他们就看不到车了才开始说话，贴在他耳边，声音刚好勉强盖过荒野上的风声。  
“嘿，我觉得我俩得自己搭帐篷了，”Billy在说话前左右张望，用那种小心翼翼地请求的语调说话，“Hans年纪大了，他的妻子刚死，而且他还睡着了，我不觉得他有力气来和我们一起干这个。”  
Marty并没看出这事儿有任何提出异议的可能性，于是点了点头。 Billy把抓着他手腕的手移到了他的肩膀上，拍了拍。“你摸起来跟冰块似的。”Billy皱着眉头抱怨道，又在他脸上摸了一把，“难道你们爱尔兰人平时都是只靠酒精保持体温的嘛……你等着，我去先给你拿个毯子，然后再来干这个。”  
之后Billy有点蹒跚地向车走去，而他站在原地，看着Billy的背影，感到自己眉毛缠成的结放松了一点。Billy可能某种程度上说的没错，他都快忘了自己体内完全不流着酒精时的感觉了，或许是真的就应该很冷的。  
他看着自己的手指，握紧拳，然后再放松。  
抓紧你有的东西，这大约是这几天的经历教会他的东西。  
事实上就是不会再有第二个人在乎了。他基本上可以预计到一点自己未来生活的前景——他的父母不在乎，Kaya不在乎，他的每一任金发的女友都不会在乎，没人会在乎的。  
他甚至连另一个诉说对象都不会有。没有人会听着他自述自己是否暂时戒酒以及是为了什么，他们想知道他的故事，但没人在意那些故事是从哪儿来的，没人会在意他的死活。上一次他试图和其他人说起关于酒精的事儿时还是因为醉酒不得不推迟交稿。他在厕所呕吐了半天后和自己的出版商通了电话，花了很久解释了自己无法按时交稿的原因，对方没有回复他，只是告诉他：不。  
生活就是这么残酷。没有人会听，甚至极少有人会伪装一句在乎的回复。他看透了自己的生活，他可以继续干现在在干的事情，甚至能取得些成功，但是确实不会有其他人再在乎了。Billy是唯一逼着他戒酒的人。这不是什么值得鼓励的行为，但这说明了些什么。

他们花了点时间撑出帐篷支架。在他们准备弄第三个帐篷时天空已经完全变成了蓝色，而Hans也终于醒了，他们看到他走下车来，问他们还有没有多余的毯子。那时Marty已经暖和了起来，就把身上披着的给了Hans。之后为了让Hans一个人待着也有点事干，他把自己的剧本也交给了Hans。在这个点他突然意识到：这就是他之前想到的那种剧，那种可以一直无限拍下去的情景喜剧。他完全可以想象他们三人永远待在这里，什么也不做，只是白天在沙漠里眺望追踪者，开车去便利店买必需品，晚上就围在篝火边取暖，听Billy想出的新的，愚蠢的点子，在寒冷的时候每天靠得近一点，再近一点。除了一起写作那个没头没尾的剧本，他们什么也不做。时间自会变成像糖浆一样粘稠沉重，流动缓慢甚至不再继续流动。他们远离了人烟，远离了一切必需的社会关系，自然就可以自成一个体系一直存在下去——这就是这种编剧的诀窍。像他自己说过的，只是谈话，一直谈话。  
他还是想起Kaya，想起那些傍晚，安静到几乎让他认为只有自己一个人存在的时刻，他坐在沙发上，给未完成的剧本打草稿。而Kaya在另一边做着晚饭。他们互相间不会有眼神交流，直到晚饭时才会发生交谈。Billy不会这样，他从来不给他留下安静的一秒钟，总是会从他的肩膀后面看他写下了什么，并且在第一时间作出评论。如果他今天还打算继续写东西的话整个过程可能会极其困难。  
他停下了手里缠绳子的活计，用手抹了一把额头上的汗。气温已经开始迅速升了上来，而他开始出汗后感到自己的疲惫几乎是在指数增加。他已经在把Billy和Kaya放在一起想了，而他不该这么做的。但他的大脑已经开始发滞了。  
Billy绕到了他这边，接过了他手里的绳子。“天哪，你看起来需要休息。”他评价道。而Marty要眯起眼睛才能在阳光下看清对方。  
哦，Billy。  
事实上这可能算是他的错。Billy是个脑子不清楚的业余演员，他靠偷狗维生，而且还害得他们陷入了险境。他应该想得更多的。在自己感到孤独或者迷惑时在精神上如同八爪鱼般缠住自己能接触到的任何一个人，这也是他早应该改掉的毛病。  
不过嘛，“没人是完美的。”《热情似火》，1959。  
经验早就告诉他不要去相信自己的决心和毅力。如果他躲过了这一劫，他很有可能在自己意识到之前就又一次将自己抛入于更多的酒精与金发女郎来麻醉神经了——前提是他还能从中找到欢愉。  
但，如果他设的目标足够小，足够清晰，他说不定能最终完成，从而做出些改变。  
但现在并不是把这一切理出条理的时候。这会儿他唯一想做的事，就是在帐篷整理好后立即躲进睡袋，再补上一觉。  
他还想，如果他能成功在沙漠熬过最初的几天，在他大脑完全清楚的情况下，也许，也许，他会去尝试吻一吻他。


	2. 番外

“那是什么意思？”  
“听着……我没生气，好吧？我只是没想到这个，我觉得……”  
“所以我理解错了？”  
“不是，我说了不是，我只是……我需要想清楚……”  
他们是如何落到于深更半夜在帐篷里面对面大眼对小眼这一境地的，具体过程实际上Marty并说不上来。他根本就还没醒，连把眼睛睁开具体思考发生了什么都困难。而Billy跪在他对面，半张着嘴紧盯着他，脸上的神色像是过分震惊以至于僵在了原地。他做错了什么吗？他说不准。  
事情可能是这样的，前会儿，晚上，他没能违心地夸赞Billy那个活见鬼的剧本——他本来就不是说谎的材料。Billy在冲回自己的帐篷前似乎因此有些生气了，骂了句脏话，而Hans告诉他要鼓励对方。没错，就像鼓励个孩子……他几乎要因此感到些许自责，但那并不是个好剧本，他不能好好说谎没什么错，但他应该友好些的。鼓励他，Hans说得对，友好些，他们三个被一起困在这荒地上，并没有空间留给他们互相折磨，Billy帮了他那么多，他怎么说也是欠他的，对他好一些……  
最终Marty也回自己的帐篷睡着了，在那之前他和Hans约定第二天早上一起去最近的服务区买些必需品，说不定给Billy多带点零食什么的，算作道歉。Billy早回帐篷了，他们没法和他商量，就自然假定他会留下来看守他们的“据点”。嘿，说不定他们明天买完东西回来后Billy也还没醒呢，这没什么可担心的，除非Billy真的笨拙到能在他们离开的个把小时里把帐篷全烧掉，他们就没什么可担心。他在思考着这些的过程中就睡着了。他入睡很快而且很沉。  
当他被Billy时有那么一瞬间他以为自己是依然睡在Billy家，而Billy是在和之前一样刻意想吵醒他取乐，于是他第一反应就是将对方的手拂开。“Billy，我要睡觉，滚开。”他在半睡半醒间抱怨，完全没听见Billy说了些什么。下一瞬间他几乎就立即又滑回睡眠的深渊里，而Billy坚持拍着他的肩膀，想把他从那儿拽出来。“…听着Marty，我要告诉你件和剧本有关的事，有个转折你一定会喜欢……”  
剧本？是的，剧本。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，意识并没清醒但一些记忆似乎被唤醒了，他大概知道自己在哪儿了。“你生气了？”他嘟囔了一句，翻了个身，试图安慰式地把手搭到Billy身上，但他的胳膊并没有醒到开始听使唤，他几乎扯着肩膀把Billy拉摔倒在了他身上，“……抱歉，我该友好些的，那个剧本……”  
“你在说什么啊？”Billy说。他其实也并不清楚。“我是说……嘿Marty，醒醒？我要跟你说……”  
而他已经又快要睡着了。这会儿Billy坚持不懈地用凑在他耳边喊他，热气喷在他耳朵上有点发痒。BIlly几乎是压在他身上了，然而他没觉得被压得不舒服，反倒觉得挺暖和……他或许不该完全不作回应就继续睡的。剧本，还是其他什么，Billy说了些什么？Hans告诉他要鼓励Billy的，友善的鼓励，是这个样子的，他来的路上本来就计划好了这回事……  
他任着梦境里的思绪胡乱飘忽，把搭在对方肩上的手移到后脑勺，揉他的头发，然后把对方拉近。然后他就吻了对方，就像这是最正常不过的事情。他不确定自己嘴唇一开始擦到了哪儿，可能是脸上，他感到了些胡子茬。但他闭着眼睛挪了挪头就顺利地贴到了对方的嘴唇上。对方很热，嘴唇干得起皮……然后下一秒Billy就推开了他，几乎是跳了起来，差点连着帐篷一起撞倒。“什么鬼，Marty？”  
Billy搞得好像刚刚他做错了什么似的。而他甚至几乎想不起自己刚刚做了什么，他鼓励了他，不是吗？他半个脑子还依然陷在梦里，Billy发愣的表情只使他稍微清醒了一点点。“怎么了？”他揉着眼睛问，试图把自己上半身撑起来。他失败了，头挨到枕头的片刻他差点就又一次坠入了梦乡。但他伸手揉了揉，强迫自己睁开眼。  
Billy依然保持着之前的表情愣愣地朝他看着，可以说得上是有些滑稽。“为什么？”

 

最终他也还是一头雾水，而Billy一脸失神地爬出了帐篷，说是要仔细想想，留下Marty一个人反思他做错了什么。或许他真的搞砸了。或许他从一开始就弄错了，毕竟他从来没做过类似的事，他不可能知道自己是否识别出了正确的讯号；或许那本日记就不应该被他看到，而是留给Hans的，那样也能说得通；但又或许他只是选错了时机……如果他不是如此困倦的话他可能会花上更多的时间从最开始的地方重新反思人生。实际上Billy离开后他几乎是片刻就又沉沉地睡着了，把一切困惑都留给梦去休整解决。  
但这次他睡着的时间更短。就他自己的感觉而言，他几乎是刚刚合眼他就又一次被Billy吵醒了。“Marty，Marty，Marty！”他听见Billy在他耳边急切的低声叫他的名字，语气中的急迫仿佛真的立即就有一场黑帮恶战迫在眉睫。他实在是不想再醒来第二次。只要闭着眼睛，这一切都显得像是在梦里了。“什么。”他回应着，决心用放置的态度对待这次的幻梦，不要在梦里再把事情搞砸一次。  
“你是个天才，Marty。”Billy说。他感到对方贴近他的脸——事实上，Billy在他的脸上相当夸张地出声亲了一口。“我一直没错，你真的是个天才！这是完美的剧情转折！层次感！”  
这话他睁开了眼。他是真的完全没理解对方在说什么，但他并没能得到机会问，因为在他醒到足能张口说出任何东西前Billy就设法把手探进睡袋里弄开了他的裤链，在那之后，Billy说了些什么突然显得没那么重要了。

 

后来Marty把这段全部从最终版剧本中剔去了。这其中原因自然是有多方面的，作为个电影制作者他自然要权衡考虑，他创作的是一个有整体性的作品，说到底是虚构作品而不是纪实文学；而且就算这是纪实文学，也没人能阻止他从当中略去一部分不提。这是他的故事，而他有权保留自己的隐私，去他妈的。  
但实际上，他选择避而不谈这事儿的本质原因是：Billy说错了，又一次。这就不是个优秀的剧情转折。  
当然这不是Billy的错，他毕竟不是个专业内行。再说，Billy在做出那个评价时也不可能意识到这之后的情节发展。而故事结束后，从总体上看，这段情节不会对后面其他部分发展产生影响，却可能会引导观众对他们之间的关系作出错误的预期。放在一部电影中就是个需要被删去的无效场景。他在服务区报纸上看到Billy的照片，认识到他是个杀手，这才是剧本这个地方应有的，完美的剧情转折。在这个点他们的关系发生了有180度的质的转变，之前的那段关系探讨的环节就没用了，放在影片中只能显得格格不入，电影中不应该有多余的部分，这不是情景喜剧。  
不论他们在一起做了什么，说了什么，不论他第二天有没有睡过头错过了去服务区买东西的点儿，不论他在设计荒漠的情节时在这儿加上几天还是删去了几天，他总是得出门去买东西的的，他总是会看到那张报纸，然后咔嚓，停住的钟表又继续走了，故事情节就继续往前发展。他告诉Billy他们之间结束了，Billy会打出那个电话，他挥拳打在他脸上，Hans会独自离开然后被杀死，最后他得去停尸房辨认两个人的尸体……时间流动，故事发展，像奔腾的水流，把中间起到任何一点阻碍的堤坝都冲毁，一切化为泥石随波逐流，为了故事的需要而消逝去。  
再说了，银幕永远无法公正地呈现这事儿，不是嘛？  
电影永远有其缺陷，它只能表现声，光，而导演必须得费劲利用这些表现声与光根本无法表现的部分，利用通感和观众的想象……而事实上，他自己的感觉可能完全不同。荒漠的晚上是真的非常冷，就算挨在火边他也始终手脚发凉。而Billy则是真的身上每处都发烫的。在那种情况下，他向Billy贴近，是比看起来更加自然合理的，几近是本能的动作。  
这些自然是没法通过银幕表现出来的。所以，还是算了吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 一点概念的来源……关于情景喜剧的比喻算是来自于Choke，而番外的部分是看到了黑若的黄图后才突然想写的LoL  
> 其实这一整篇的重点可能就是为了说明Marty的剧本在荒漠部分其实有删节？这样就能更合理地YY了【不是


End file.
